As a driving device of an electric car, it is most preferable that all wheels have the driving motors placed therein so as to control the respective drive forces in accordance with respective loads exerted thereon. In other words, by applying a drive force on each wheel in proportion to a load exerted on the wheel, making use of the frictional force between the tire of the wheel and the road surface can be maximized and a spin phenomenon of the wheel under acceleration can be minimized.